fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Laila Aribeth
Applebaby12 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Laila's parents were both important and well-respected people. Her father was an Emissary, and her mother owned a huge, very popular hotel in Atlantis. Her older sister, Nila, lived up to their high expectations; she was a very strong Telepath, and was training to become a Washer for the Council. Her parents had very high standards for her, and Laila always had lots of pressure to do well in school. However, she was a bit of a slacker, and felt no desire to become great and respected. By the time her first year was over, she was already sick of spending all of her time getting A's in her classes, and began to slack off her second year. When she barely passed her Level Two midterms, her parents had been furious. It was around this time that she Manifested as a Beguiler. Laila's mother confined her to her bedroom most of the time, expecting her to study, but this only made her more determined to get through Foxfire with as little work as possible. Her Special Ability Focus Session became her most difficult class, as her teacher was as demanding as her parents and never satisfied with less than her best. Scared of getting a low score on her Final, she desperately tried to Beguile her Mentor into giving her the test answers. While an untrained elf might not realize they'd been Beguiled, Lady Eska knew that her Prodigy had tried to cheat. She promptly reported this to the principal, and lead her to have a Tribunal. As a last-ditch effort to get out of the mess she was in, she attempted to Beguile the entire Council into not giving her punishment. Of course, she was unable to trick them all, and was banished to Exillium. For two years she attended this school. While at first she was ashamed of herself for going to such a school, Laila learned that she could get away with more here and felt free to practice her Talent on unsuspecting Waywards. Not only this, but her parents were no longer around to reprimand her for doing poorly, and she was able to do whatever she wanted. For a while she enjoyed her life outside of the Lost Cities. Until she met Ciara and Anlon. As Waywards weren't supposed to talk to eachother, she found it suspicious when two particular students began hanging around eachother. She could only recognize them by their Ability Pins; an Inflictor and a Guster. So she spied on one of their conversations, and heard that they were planning something. She demanded that they let her in on what was going on or she'd report them to the Coaches. They relented, and marked eachother's robes with mud so they could spot eachother in a crowd. When Ciara and Anlon confront Maxime, the Shade who had framed Ciara's father, the more experienced elf was able to trap them with Shadowflux. Laila, sensing their danger, was able to Beguile Maxime into letting them go. She kept him Beguiled long enough for her friends to alert the Coaches, who told the Council. After Ciara's father was proven innocent, she was surprised when her friend insisted Laila be allowed back into the Lost Cities for saving them, and shockingly enough, it was allowed. Now she lives with her parents and sister. She often butts heads with her family, but is stronger now and refuses to let them bring her down. Still, Laila spends as much time away from her home as possible, instead hanging around her friends or on her own outside of her house. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Laila is extremely loyal to her friends, unquestioning when they have a scheme or task for her. She is rebellious and fun-loving, despite her petite and innocent exterior, and is not afraid to get her hands dirty to help out anyone she's close to. She admires Ciara's strength and courage and Anlon's clear-headedness and calm nature, and knows that they are some of the only elves she can truly trust. She is amiable and friendly, but can be fierce if she needs to be. Despite not caring much about the Lost Cities she does enjoy some of the luxuries like good food. She has a passion for beauty, always doing her hair in intricate styles and wearing fashionable clothes. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Laila is described as exceptionally beautiful; as most Beguilers tend to be; with large, round sky blue eyes, wavy light blonde hair just below shoulderlength, and soft, delicate features. She's also very short and slim, and has slightly pale skin. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Laila isn't as practiced with her Ability as she would've liked to be, having very little proper training with it. Although she has the charm part down, she tends to overestimate just how much the power can do, and it can get her into trouble, as proven when she was eventually banished from the Lost Cities because of it. However, she never hesitates to leap into trouble to help her friends, and is very in touch with her instincts. Even without her Talent she's persuasive, and is very observant of what goes on around her, such as when she noticed Ciara and Anlon at Exillium when no one else realized that they were communicating. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) >No, they are not Talentless<(if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) >Yes, they have manifested.< B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved